Talk:Dwarven Centurion (Skyrim)
Hey can you pls write the IDs down? Wanna make a centurion master companion :D -Why don't you use the creation kit for the ID's? or the in-game help command? Anyway, the Centurion Master ID is 00023A96. Ye Olde Liberty Prime Falmer forces detected. Enemy armor composition is: Chaurus Chitin armor with minor arcane enchantments. Probability of mission hindrance: Zero Percent. steam what is the id for their breath attack? 0010E755 ? whats its damage? is it 100? it feels like 100 anybody know? :It's 75, actually. Sgt. S.S. (talk) 19:59, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Isn't it also a damage over time attack? also seeing as you don't know your exact health, and resistance/ getting hit with melee damage at the same time also factor (usually dwarven centurians have falmer , workers, spiders, or the occasional sphere with them it causes damage to be harder to tell.Mask2697 (talk) 20:59, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I checked it by letting myself get caught in a steam attack, then checking the Active Effects, which said "Steam Breath - +75 damage for 0 secs". So, I'm pretty sure it's an instant 75-point hit, not 75 points over time. Sgt. S.S. (talk) 09:04, May 7, 2012 (UTC) A bug or undiscovered potential? I'm wondering, is the following I'm about to post a bug? As odd as it is, I was traveling through the Dwarven ruins, I encountered a Dwarven Centurion, propped and ready. Yet, it didn't attack me at all, even when the the compass shows the red dot- because I was wearing the Dwarven armour. Has anyone confirmed this yet, where even though it's hostile towards the player, the Dwarven armour could possibly make the Centurion recognise it has one of their "masters" ? I even smacked the crap out of it until the Centurion died, and it didn't not fight back at all. 22:59, March 13, 2012 (UTC)Smithy I'll try to discover. -Vojtagreger Thanks, however, if it doesn't work, it could be related to the shield-bash bug, because I do remember slamming my shield around for no solid reasons to defend myself. 00:06, March 15, 2012 (UTC)Smithy Sometimes i think they bug out and cant move foward and can´t attack on Xbox 360 dwarven armour still makes them attack-maxicut I encountered a similar glitch on PS3 a while ago, when I was exploring Raldbthar. The Centurion at the end followed me around, but didn't attack me, even when I attacked it. I was wearing leather armour at the time, though, not dwarven armour. Sgt. S.S. (talk) 09:08, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Fire Weakness Are they really weak to fire? Both wikis mention this, so I assume it's true, but I've never seen a number. It's just odd, since no other constructs have that weakness, and everything I've seen says they have a 25% resistance to magic. :I've never found them to be particularly vulnerable to any sort of magic. Fire is useful for interrupting their steam attacks, though. Sgt. S.S. (talk) 08:58, July 29, 2012 (UTC)